In manufacture of IC, an electronic component, a precision machinery component, an optical component, and the like, in a manufacturing process, an assembly process, a final finishing process, and the like, components are cleaned by a cleaning solvent, thereby removing flux, a machining oil, wax, a release agent, dust, and the like adhering to the components. Further, as a method of manufacturing an article having a coating film containing various organic chemical substances such as a lubricant, for example, there is known a method in which a solution in which the organic chemical substances have been dissolved in a coating solvent is prepared, the solution is coated on an article to be coated, and thereafter the coating solvent is evaporated to form a coating film. The coating solvent is required to allow the organic chemical substances to be dissolved sufficiently and to have a sufficient drying property as well.
As a solvent to be used in such uses, in that it has incombustibility and low toxicity, is excellent in stability, does not encroach on a base material of metal, plastic, elastomer, or the like, and is excellent in chemical and thermal stability, there has been used a fluorine-based solvent or the like containing chlorofluorocarbons (hereinafter, mentioned as “CFCs”.) such as 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane, hydrochlorofluorocarbons (hereinafter, mentioned as “HCFCs”.) such as 2,2-dichloro-1,1,1-trifluoroethane, 1,1-dichloro-1-fluoroethane, 3,3-dichloro-1,1,1,2,2-pentafluoropropane, and 1,3-dichloro-1,1,2,2,3-pentafluoropropane, or the like.
However, because the CFCs are chemically very stable, they have a long lifetime in the troposphere after vaporization, and diffuse and reach the stratosphere. Therefore, there is a problem that the CFCs which have reached the stratosphere are decomposed by ultraviolet rays and generate chlorine radicals to deplete an ozone layer. Therefore, production of the CFCs is regulated on a global scale, and the production in developed countries is already completely abolished.
Further, because the HCFCs also have chlorine atoms and affect the ozone layer slightly but adversely, production thereof is to be abolished completely in developed countries in 2020.
On the other hand, as a solvent having no chlorine atom and having no adverse effect on the ozone layer, perfluorocarbons (hereinafter, mentioned as “PFCs”.) are known. In addition, as alternative solvents to the CFCs and the HCFCs, hydrofluorocarbons (hereinafter, mentioned as “HFCs”.), hydrofluoroethers (hereinafter, mentioned as “HFEs”.), and the like are also under development.
However, the HFCs and the PFCs are substances subject to regulation by the Kyoto Protocol in order to prevent global warming.
As new solvents substituted for the solvents of the HFCs, the HFEs, and the PFCs, fluoroolefins each having a double bond between carbon atoms are proposed. These fluoroolefins each have a short lifetime in the atmosphere due to easy decomposition, their ozone depletion potential and global warming potential are low, and they have an excellent property in which an effect on a global environment is small, but on the other hand, they are poor in stability due to the easy decomposition, and there has been a problem that in a case of use as the cleaning solvent or the coating solvent, they decompose and acidify in use.
As such fluoroolefins poor in the stability, there is 1,1-dichloro-2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene in References 1 and 2 (JP-A 2013-224383 and WO 2013/161723 A1), and stabilization techniques as mentioned in References 3 and 4 (WO 2014/073372 A1 and WO 2015/060261 A1) are demonstrated.
Other than References 3 and 4, examples of techniques of stabilizing fluoroolefin having a double bond between carbon atoms are also disclosed (References 5, 6, and 7: JP-A 2008-531836, WO 2010/098451 A1 and JP-A 2010-531924), but are not each a technique of stabilizing all of fluoroolefins, and the techniques of stabilization are different depending on a type of fluoroolefin or a purpose of use. Thus, it is known that the techniques for stabilization are different depending on the type of fluoroolefin. Even if the techniques mentioned in the prior art documents are applied, it is not possible to predict whether or not a stabilization effect with respect to 1-chloro-2,3,3-trifluoro-1-propene is obtained.